Unexpected
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Lovino never knew what his 'yes' would mean for them. The future and the workings of the internet could throw in quite a few surprises for a couple of people. *YouTubers AU.*
1. Chapter 1

It had started out with a little plea followed closely by an adorably sad pout that left all who saw it, victims with a desire to bring a smile to that pouting face, and sad, sad eyes.

Lovino, like he had countless times before, submitted and finally said a frustrated, "yes."

Feliciano, like he tended to do, sent a wide smile his older brother's way at hearing his answer which always made Lovi feel like he had been tricked.

Feli's mood could seemingly change rather quickly.

Then came the question of what exactly they'd use the channel for.

Some cooked, and they could do that, but did they really want to cook all the time just for the views of a few people?  
Some played games, but Lovino only knew of a few that he'd played with Gilbert in the past, and Feliciano only played those cute and very annoying apps for his phone.

Others did vlogs, but Lovino wasn't a people person and refused to give out that kind of personal information.

While some YouTubers edited for beloved fandoms or donned cosplay for videos, and they were not really into any unless the random stuff that they sometimes watched, cooking, or football counted as fandoms.

Lovino was stumped; what really could they do for this channel of theirs?

"Can't we do a little bit of everything?" And there was his pout again.

"I guess." He only agreed this time as he knew of no other option for them.

"So what should we do first? Ooh, can we make something cute? What could we make? Is there anything that you suggest?" Feli gushed as he thought back over what they could do.

"May be we should make a trailer first." Lovino shrugged.

"Ooh, like what?" Feliciano's eyes gleamed with wild excitement.

"Just a short video on what our channel is about." Lovi answered, begrudgingly.

"Is this okay?" Feli asked with sudden excitement just an hour later.

"Yeah, sure." Lovino responded.

The older Italian expected it to only be the younger's channel as he saw no need to spend time fussing over views or answering fan questions, but that did not end up how he thought it would.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, I'm Feli. I don't want it to just be me for today, so let's go find my brother!" Feliciano squealed as he went searching throughout their house for his older brother.

He smirked playfully as he pounced on the bed beside his older brother, "Say hi, Lovi, to our fans!"

Lovino grumbled a refusal as he buried himself underneath the blankets and begged for the camera to be turned off.

"But we have to show them something, and it's lonely when I do it all by myself." There came Feliciano's pout in all its wretched glory.

"I am. F-Fine." Lovino crossed his arms, "What should we do?"  
"Well, we could. We could ask our fans for what we should do today." Feliciano insisted.

"We don't have any fans yet." Lovino answered his younger brother.

"I-We could cook or we could introduce ourselves or play games or do silly things." Feliciano answered.

"Which one?" Lovino grumbled as he stared up at his little brother from his spot on the bed.

"Well, how about a game or challenge of some sort?" Feliciano asked.

"It better not be a dumb one." Lovino grumbled.

"Look! There's this thing called Google Feud! Should we play it?" Feliciano asked with evident excitement and cheer.

"It looks decent, I guess." Lovino stared at the screen where Google Feud was loaded.

Feliciano beamed as he shifted to work out the camera on the computer to do what he wanted it to do as he slowly figured out the way to get it to to show the screen yet them at once.

"So what topic should we do first?" Feli cheered.

"Questions would probably be easy." Lovino decided on after staring at the options on the screen.

"That sounds fun!" Feliciano clicked on the topic for questions.

'Who makes the best...'

Feliciano beamed; it had to be pasta!

His fingers danced across the keyboard to quickly type out the five letter word.  
The red 'X' that appeared on the screen filled the Northern Italian with disappointment.

"People don't always think about pasta." Lovino muttered though it was unclear whether he was chastising his younger brother or mourning the way society thought.

He carefully typed down tomato sauce as if scared that he'd also get an 'X' to appear on the screen.

Feli pouted, "Are these people American then? Alfred always talks about burgers."  
That answer landed a big 'X' on the screen, meaning that they had gotten no points for the first round.

Lovino muttered his praises that burger was not on the list while internally kicking himself for not realizing that it may be talking about more than food.

"Lovi, who does make the best leggings?" Feliciano looked completely at a loss much to Lovino's embarrassement.

"It doesn't matter." Was Lovino's fairly quick response.

"But it was worth three thousand points, so it has to matter." Feli insisted.

"It doesn't matter." Lovino insisted, "It was only worth three thousand anyway."

"What should our next round be about?" Feli asked as he clicked the next round button on the screen.

"Culture, I'm sure we know enough about Italy that it should be easy to figure it out." Lovino muttered reluctantly.

"Okay!" Feli chirped as he clicked on 'Culture.'

'Recipe for...'

"It has to be pasta!" Feli chirped.

"Let's try something else before we lose another round." Lovino muttered.

"But everybody likes pasta." Feli pouted.

"We should be specific." Lovino muttered in response.

"Fettuccine Alfredo?" Feliciano asked.

"That should be fine." Lovino muttered.

Feliciano gasped in horror when he saw the big 'X' on the screen.

Lovino pursed his lips in thought as he tried to think of what they could do next.

Finally with trepidation, he typed pasta clearly into the box despite Feli's protests of, "That was my idea!"

The big 'X' that greeted them both silenced Feliciano who typed Angel Hair into the search box in defeat.

When Lasagna shown up as the fifth option, they stared at each other in defeat and disbelief that they had not gotten that.

"No bake cookies? Really?" Lovino scoffed still shocked that a majority of the options were not Italian foods.

Feli pouted, "Should we move on?"

"Yeah, hopefully we will score some points." Lovino muttered.

"Lovi, what's the difference between 'People' and 'Names?'" Feliciano asked as he stared at the last two options that neither of them had clicked.

"I don't know. Try one." Lovino muttered, already sensing defeat.

Feliciano clicked 'People,' and the statement, 'I don't like to...' popped up.

Lovino stared at the screen as he contemplated which answer in his head would be a correct answer.

"Work?" Feliciano suggested, thinking of grueling exercise regimens or piles of paperwork as both options seemed absolutely terrifying to the Italian.

Lovino rolled his eyes though he did nod his head.

With that answer, they finally scored their first points.

Feliciano cheered and hugged his brother.

Lovino rolled his eyes and moved out of the hug as he began to type, 'be hugged' much to Feli's distress.

Feliciano beamed as he saw that big 'X' while Lovino pouted slightly as he stared at the screen.

"Do paperwork?" Feliciano guessed as he tried to think of more things that people or he may not like.

"You already put work." Lovino muttered.

"But work was correct, so shouldn't paperwork be one?" Feliciano questioned as he typed in an answer.

Feliciano pouted at the big 'X' that appeared on the screen as Lovino smirked in pride and typed in 'be bothered.'

Sadly that too left a big 'X' to appear on the screen which left Lovino realizing that he should have typed, 'be touched' while Feli wondered why he didn't type sleep alone.

"This game is pointless." Lovino muttered as he stared at their measly score of six thousand.

"Can't we play one more round, please?" Feliciano insisted, "We have one more topic."

"I don't want to, and you better not put this on the internet." Lovino grumbled.

"Please let us play one last round, and I won't bother you for a while about anything, and I'll make dinner tonight just the way you like it! Please?" Feliciano begged.

"Would you really not bug me?" Lovino asked.

"Si, I wouldn't." Feli insisted with a quick nod of his head.

"Fine." Lovino muttered as he let his brother click the next round button in eager excitement.

Feliciano cheerfully clicked 'Names' to find that the first name was Walter.

"Do you even know a Walter?" Lovino muttered as he stared at his younger brother.

"Movies like Tangled and Frozen were made by an American company named Walt Disney, right?" Feli asked, grasping at threads.

"They were." Lovino muttered as he stared at his younger brother who looked very determined all of a sudden.

Feliciano pouted when that clearly wasn't a correct answer, leaving the keyboard to his older brother for a moment.

"Mazzarri, the football player." Lovino muttered as he typed that in.

Lovino frowned when that did not pop up as an answer but rather as an 'X.'

"Walter Serviliano." Feli murmured.

"He was an Italian hermit." Lovino mumbled, already preparing for the 'X' that would appear on the screen.

Feliciano pouted as he saw the last 'X' appear on the screen.

Lovino rolled his eyes, "No one looks up important stuff anyway."  
Feliciano nodded distractedly as he went to figure out how to save the video that he'd just recorded as Lovino left the room, probably searching for a tomato to snack on.

He beamed as he finally figured out how to save the video and took to editing out what did not need to be in the video such as when Lovi left the room.

The Northern Italian smiled innocently as he waited for the video to fully upload to YouTube before he finally left to make a delicious dinner for his older brother.


End file.
